


I Need You

by languageismymistress



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Adrian is not evil, Alternative Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 12:04:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19109296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: Oliver has known need his whole life but this was different





	I Need You

Oliver knows need. It’s been with him his entire life. The need to be loved. The needed to be wanted. The need to be needed. It’s something that accompanied him to the island and one of the only things that came back. He knew need and had learnt to live with it for the rest of his life.

 

So he thought.

 

Need had bad timing. Or good timing depending on how people viewed these sort of things. 

 

Being Mayor, you meet all sorts of people. Councilmen, patrons, DA’s. The last one was where these thoughts of need came in. 

 

Adrian Chase was not what Oliver expected him to need but he did. Every chat, touch, glance. All of it lead to him marching into Adrian’s office and freezing when he came face to face with Adrian, Laurel and Dinah. 

 

The worst combination he could meet. 

 

“Ladies, why don’t we continue this later, it looks like Mr. Mayor here needs to talk.“ 

 

Dinah and Laurel left with a smirk on their lips, hand in hand. Their marriage had to be one of the worst things to ever happen to him. 

 

"Oliver, what can i do for you?”

 

Oliver had many possible choices in his answer. Good ones too. Unfortunately, his brain missed the “talk to logic and emotion” chat and went straight for “wing it”. Wing it never worked. 

 

“You." 

 

Adrian froze.

 

"What?”

 

Oliver took three steps forward, backing Adrian against the door. 

 

“You, you have been in my thoughts since you barged into my office pissed off-”

 

“Royally”

 

“And I can’t pretend to want to be only friends with you anymore, not when I know what I want, what I need." 

 

Adrian rested his hands against Oliver’s chest. Oliver waited for the ‘but’ for the push away. 

 

"Show me.”

 

Adrian pulled him in close, Oliver finished the gap. Their lips barely met, both men waiting for the other. Oliver gave in, brushing their lips against each other. Adrian pulled back in the little space he had, his eyes gazing into Oliver’s. Adrian made the next move, pulling Oliver in even closer, his hands raking through Oliver’s hair. Oliver’s hands moving to Adrian’s back, holding him there. Steady. Grounded. Both men allowing their tongues to talk the words they were too scared to say. 

 

_I need you._


End file.
